


A Promise

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Decided to try my hand on a fix it AU and what if Steapa had survived. Takes place after Episode 10 Season 4.
Relationships: Finan & Hild (The Last Kingdom), Steapa & Finan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Promise

Hild was weary to the bone but she didn’t complain. 

Peace had finally started to settle down since several nights ago when Winchester was restored. And it was why she and the novices chose to work all day and all night tending to the wounded.

She carried the basin to discard the dirty water, out of her periphery a cloaked figure had taken its usual spot outside the alehouse, sitting at the table alone far from the lights. She goes about what she intended to do, inwardly shaking her head that all the men around here too occupied with company to not notice. It was only once she has washed the basin and filled it with water from the well that she decided to drop the basin right infront of the figure, startling him in the process and sat down, catching his eye instantly before he could react.

“Finan I know it’s you.” Hild said softly. “Do you want to see him?”

“What makes you think I didn’t miss you?” Finan beamed. 

And Hild gave that look that Finan knew he wouldn’t win. “There’s nothing wrong to have friends even when one serves a Lord and the other serves a King..” Hild say. “You are worried about him.”

His face falls, she can see it in his eyes even with the shadows obscuring half of his face. “I heard he was wounded badly at Tettenhall. Then I thought he was dead for sure when Sigtryggr invaded.”

“Yes.” Hild didn’t want to remember the fear that wretched inside of her that day. “He and a handful of others who were badly wounded were spared.”

Finan frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“Sigtryggr took down those who can still get up and fight. He left those who are bedridden alone.” Hild sighed, eyes casted down briefly before she looked up, “Help me carry this.”

He didn’t want to but she was already standing up and walking back to where the wounded are held in. Reluctantly he carried the basin and followed after, his nerves simmering underneath as they crossed the grounds and entered. The smell of blood and medicine was thick in here and he wanted to leave. But before he could, they have already reached his bed.

He felt the pit of his stomach sunk when eyes laid on the sleeping man. He could see the swelling and the stitches of what could have been a gash on the right side of the head, the bleeding had stopped and for a big man, he’s thankful there’s enough of it. The skin is paler than the usual complextion with a sheen of sweat but he’s seen his share of wounded and those who would eventually die while in care. There’s a chance, a slim chance of survival. The bandages are thick on the left shoulder and ribs, recently cleaned likely by Hild.

“An enemy drove his horse and collided with him when he was protecting the King.” Hild took the basin and set it down. 

Finan swallowed nervously. “They must have thought it was better to take him down with something stronger.”

Hild soaked the cloth in the basin for a moment. “He took a hit on the head when he was down.”

Finan rubbed the back of his head. “This lucky son of a bitch.” He chuckled. “So who saved him?”

“One of the warriors said it was the King Edward that saved him back.” She gave a tight wring to squeeze out the excess water and then unfurl the cloth.

Finan snorted half heartedly, “I’m surprised the one who’s sworn to protect his King needed to be protected by the King.”

“I told him to leave me.” Steapa uttered and opened his eyes slowly, turning to look at Finan. His right eye bloodshot.

“Well if it makes your arse shine brighter, I don’t think there’s alot of places in the battlefield he could dance around as freely as he wants to. Shouldn’t you be sleeping, old man.” 

“Not when I hear a certain Irishman’s voice.”

“Steapa,” Hild interjected, “Your friend wanted to pay you a visit because he’s heard news of you.” She stared at the wide eyed Finan. Not as much on Steapa who stared at her blankly.

“That! Wait. Now just. HOLD. ON-” Finan spluttered.

“He’s been lurking in a corner outside the past few days until I dragged him to come here.” She ignored the jaw drop from the Irishman and pressed the cloth against Steapa’s face to cool him down. “So say hello.”

Steapa exhales, a pain crosses momentarily on his features as he looked away. “Looks like you didn’t get run into by a horse.”

“That’s because-” 

Hild shot Finan a look.

“Um. We were like kind of farrr from you know, where the people with horses are.”

“I’m going to tend to the others.” Hild said, taking Finan’s hand and pressing the cloth to him. “Steapa’s sick. Make sure his body doesn’t overheat. Call me before you leave.”

Finan gawked at her.

A moment of silence fell between them after Hild had left.

“You can go.” Steapa said. 

Finan tsked. “What. You think an Irishman can’t do a simple task. Look.” He leaned forward, pressing the cloth against the side of Steapa’s face where the skin had started to flush from the heat. “See? I can be gentle.”

“You’ll get bored.” 

“Maybe.” Finan flipped the cloth and dabbed the neck, soaking up the sweat. “Not as bad as you would be. Think you’re going to be stuck here for a few days?”

“It’s permanent.” His own words crushed him.

“That bad huh.” Finan’s voice fall. “Not even a tiny chance?”

Steapa’s eyes flickered, “I can barely lift my right hand.”

“Barely.” Finan said, giving a tight pinch on the right wrist, the fingers twitched and a glare was shot his way. “Doesn’t mean you can’t.”

Steapa hufffs softly, “It’s not good enough. What use is a cripple who serve his Lord.” He stared at his hand. “ I’m no use to him now.”

“If you really can’t use your hand, you would still be of some use somewhere.” Finan soaked the cloth for a moment. “Where will he sent you?”

“Only my Lord decides.”

“I’m sure he’s going to send a few guards to escort you. Or you’ll stay here until then.” Finan squeezed out the water. “War’s not over yet and he’s lost alot of men.”

Steapa doesn’t say anything. 

Finan pursed his lips, “You know. Maybe, it’s time to have a family.”

“I’m not stupid to not know how I look even before this.”

Finan tried really hard not to laugh.“I don’t want to be well.. I can agree with you.”

Steapa rolled his eyes and looked away, “There is little else I can do.”

“What about getting better first and then see?” Finan shrugged abit, he wiped the scalp carefully. “I know you’re feeling down now because of this but, maybe, if you can still swing with one hand, you could just be an instructor.”

“And pray tell, why do you care?” Steapa asked. 

“You kind of..” Finan holds an index finger and thumb a fraction apart. “..grew on me a tiny little bit.”

“Didn’t expect that from an Irishman.” 

“Come on, we’ve fought the same battles. Don’t deny it, you enjoyed our back and forth.” A snort from Steapa and Finan grinned, “Even Uhthred sees you as a friend. If none of us would not have been able to fight alongside our Lord, I would have trusted you.”

“You serve a good Lord.” Steapa flinched as the ball of cool cloth was gently pressed against the closed eye. “It’s been an honour to be in battle with him.”

“You can say that to his face when you’re up and kicking.” Finan said, “So you better think about getting better.”

“You really do worry about me, do you?” Steapa stared at him with his one good eye. 

“Me and my Lord, we lost some really close people that we cared about.” Finan pulled a tight smile, “And I thought for sure we all lost you too.”

“The gesture is appreciated.” Steapa said, “Finan.”

“Oh?” Finan raised an eyebrow, “You actually remember my name eh? I thought it was your old age that you couldn’t remember..”

“On second thought, I think I don’t remember anymore.”

“What? Hey now.” Finan pulled back feigning offended. “I may be a noble warrior but once you’re up and walking, I’m going to kick your arse.”

“Noble warrior he says.”

“Oh you better stay alive and be swinging a sword when I’m back, big man.”

Hild cleared her throat, “As much as you two enjoy your banter, but it’s late and Steapa should get his rest.”

Steapa makes a face even a slight one. “But I’m not-” 

“Oh yeah I should leave.” Finan scratched the back of his head, “We can’t stay here long anyway.”

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Hild asked, taking the cloth back from Finan.

“Might be a long one, who knows.” Finan shrugged, he didn’t want Hild to worry. Then turning to Steapa, “So this is it. Count your blessings that you got enough time to get better till we meet again.”

“You count yours that you won’t wipe the dirt when I’m up.” 

“I’m coming for you. ” And he reached over to plant a big kiss on the forehead, pulling back quickly before Steapa could react and gave the shittiest grin of triumph, “That’s a promise, you big OLD man.”

“Oh I will wipe that face, Irishman.” Steapa was fuming, “That’s. A. Promise.”

Finan turned and gave Hild a hug, “Be safe.”

Hild inwardly sighed, Finan’s hug was tighter than usual and for many reasons. “You as well, Finan.” She said, rubbing his back. “Travel well and be safe.”

Finan finally pulled away from her and smiled, “I will.” He knows Hild would do her utmost to care for the wounded. And the future may be uncertain for all of them. So all he can do was to hope and pray that they will all go through this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Season 4 of The Last Kingdom and looking back on these and several other characters, I just personally felt the death scene wasn't well played out for a character that had its prominence in Season 2 and Season 3. The death was supposed to have impact and shock, pulling at the hearts of fans who invested into the character, but what I saw after rewatching it a few times and seeing how it was build up and delivered, it just felt more that they had to resort to the head exploding scene for a textbook formula for impact and shock value. I thought of writing a proper death scene, but then I decided that this is fanfiction and there are fans who had wanted Steapa still alive because why not. 
> 
> Afterall, there will always be other writers that can write better death scenes than me so I indulge myself! While this fic is intended purely on friendship between Steapa and Finan, it can still be implied as a slow start to Steapa/Finan if any content creator wants to continue based on this fic.


End file.
